A Rainy Day Brings Luck
by Claude S. Tien
Summary: Logan helps an elderly lady out, but ends up getting sick later. What happens when Kendall steps up to help his young friend who he's had a crush on for months? minor slash. Kogan.


***SIGH* my second sick fic? Geez. What the hell? Oh well! Here we go. Hope everyone enjoys it!**

Logan woke up with a huge smile plastered to his face. Today was the day he could buy the new book he'd been waiting to buy for ever since his favorite author had announced it. He got up, showered, and got dressed.

Once he was about to leave, Carlos yelled out. "Hey Logan!"

Logan turned around and smiled. He liked Carlos. He was like the brother he never had. He and Katie were the only people who knew Logan was gay- and they were still the same fun people.

"Hey, Carlos." He said.

"Where are you going?" The Latino asked.

"To get my new book!" Logan replied.

Carlos nodded. "You want some breakfast?" He asked.

Logan shook his head and grabbed his umbrella.

"I won't be long, I should be back in twenty minutes." Logan just smiled and went to the kitchen.

Logan walked out and saw James coming out of the elevator.

"Hey, Logie." He said.

Logan just nodded. "Hi, James." He said. He got in the elvator and waved. "Getting a new book today." He said.

James nodded.

Logan liked James. He was nice, and funny. A little conceited, but it all balanced out. He couldn't date him though, even if he was homosexual. They'd gotten to close. They were beginning to be like brothers.

He got down to the lobby and saw Kendall. He walked up to him and said his hello's.

"Hey Logan, why are you carrying an umbrella?" He asked.

"You never know, it might start to rain." Logan replied.

Kendall chuckled. Logan wanted to _melt. _Out of all the boys, Kendall was who he wanted to date the most. He was _perfect. _Everytime he walked in from being in the pool, he wanted to rip off both their clothes and make love to the tall blonde then and there.

Logan walked away with a wave and went out the door of the Palmwoods. He walked to the nearby book store and looked around. After a few minutes, he found it. He bought the book and walked out the door. The first thing he found was it was raining.

_"Good thing I brought an umbrella."_He thought. He opened his umbrella and started walking.

About half way to the Palmwoods, he stopped. There was an elderly woman slowly hobbling up the street toward him. She was getting drenched.

Logan could feel his heart breaking. He rushed over and started chatting.

"Hello, ma'am." He said.

"Hello." She said. Her voice was small. Weak.

"You don't have an umbrella?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No. I didn't get a chance to grab one before I left. I should have." She said.

Logan smiled. "Here, you can have mine." He said.

She looked stunned. "You'd give me your umbrella, when it's pouring out?" She asked.

Logan nodded. "Yes. You need it more then I do." He said. He handed her the umbrella.

She took it, but still looked stunned. "Do you know the odds of us meeting again, and me give you your umbrella back?" She asked.

Logan nodded. "One in a few hundred thousand."

The elderly lady smile and nodded. "Are you sure?" She asked. He nodded.

"T-thank you." She said.

Logan nodded. The two walked their seperate ways and he made it to the Palmwoods. He got to his apartment and the first thing he found was Mrs. Knight gasping.

"What happened? You're soaked!" She gasped.

Logan nodded. Kendall and Carlos both shared confused looks from the table, and finally Kendall asked the question.

"Didn't you have an umbrella?" He asked.

Logan explained the elderly woman and shivered.

"Go get changed into some dry clothes and go straight to bed." Mrs. Knight said. Logan nodded and walked to his and Kendall's shared room.

Mrs. Knight sighed and walked away. Carlos turned to Kendall.

"That boy is too nice for his own good." He said.

Kendall nodded. "It was nice of him, though."

Carlos sighed. "But he's going to be sick tommorow." He said.

Kendall sighed. "Yep." He said.

_The next morning:_

Logan woke up and sighed. He was sick. He sneezed and groaned. He was about to get up when he noticed Kendall standing over him with a grin.

"Sick?" He asked.

Logan jumped. "Geez, Kendall!" He gasped. But he nodded. "Ye-" He coughed.

Kendall's grin didn't waver. "Here's some tissues." He said. He handed Logan a box of tissues and he took his seat on the edge of Logan's bed.

"Need anything? Hungry? Thirsty? Want me to get you a coloring book?" He asked.

Logan giggled. "I'm just sick, I can get my own-" He was cut off by a sneeze.

"You, little man, are staying in bed. Now, what do you want?" He asked.

"Uh.." He trailed off. "That coloring book sounds nice." He whispered.

Kendall nodded. He reached down from the bed and handed the pale boy a box of crayons and a coloring book.

"T-thanks.." He whispered. He took the colors and began color a picture of a farm.

Kendall got up and smiled. "Want something to eat?" He asked. Logan looked up and smiled.

"I am a little hungry, actually." He said.

Kendall nodded. He left the room.

Logan finished the picture and smiled. He liked coloring. How Kendall found it out, he would probably never know.

After about five minutes, Kendall came back with a bowl of soup and a spoon.

"Ah, soup!" Logan gasped. Kendall sat beside the small boy and smiled. Logan reached for the spoon and got a head shake from Kendall.

"How do you expect me to eat it with no spoon?" Logan whimpered. Kendall grinned evily. He dipped the spoon in the soup and brought it to Logan's lips.

"Open." He demanded.

Logan blushed.

"Uh.." He trailed off.

"Open." Kendall said with more force. Logan opened his mouth, and Kendall began feeding the small boy. After the soup was gone, Logan was red as a tomato.

"Was it good?" Kendall asked.

Logan could only nod.

"Now, you need your rest." Kendall said. He tucked the small teen into bed, cut off the light, and left the room.

Logan slept through the night soundly, and had dream after dream about his crush. Kendall.

When he woke up, Kendall was already asleep. He leaned on his side and noticed he felt better. He got up, sat on the edge of Kendall's bed, and checked the clock. "5:35." It read, perfect time to thank the blonde.

Kendall sat up, and Logan giggled. His hair was messy from sleep.

"H-hey Logan." He said.

Logan smiled. "Thanks." He uttered.

Kendall looked confused. "For what?" The blonde asked.

"For helping me through my sickness." He said.

Kendall nodded. "It's what anyone would do." He said.

Logan shook his head. He was about to say something, when he looked into Kendall's eyes. They shared gazes, and the pair kissed. When they pulled away, they were both smiling.

"Wow." Logan whispered.

"L-Logan.." Kendall muttered.

"Yes?" Logan asked.

"I love you." He whispered with a blush.

"I guess it's good I love you too, huh?" He asked.

They shared another kiss, this one a little faster, but still loving.

"L-Logan? Will you sleep here for a few hours?" He asked.

Logan nodded. His dreams were coming true. He wiggled under Kendall's covers and cuddled up to the blonde.

Logan buried his head in Kendall's chest. He wasn't tired, he'd gotten enough sleep while he was sick. No, he just wanted to lay in Kendall's arms.

_The next morning:_

Kendall woke up and smiled. Logan was still in his arms.

"Hey, wake up sleeping beauty." Kendall said. He wiggled his arms, and the brunette woke up.

"What time is it?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes. He must have fallen asleep.

"Ten-twenty." He said.

"Oh." Logan said. He sat up and got out of Kendall's bed.

"Wait." Kendall said. He got up and stood beside the pale boy.

"Want to go to that cafe you always say you want to go to?" He asked.

"Am I being asked out by _the _Kendall Knight?" Logan said.

Kendall blushed. "Will I be accepted by _the _Logan Mitchell?" Kendall replied.

Logan nodded. "When?" He asked.

"Now." Kendall said.

The two quickly got showered, dressed, and out the door.

Kendall laced thier fingers together as they walked down the street. They rounded a corner, and went into the cafe.

They ordered their drinks, and sat down at a nearby table. They had just began to chat, when he noticed an elderly lady.

"Hey Kendall, will you get our drinks?" He asked. Kendall nodded. When the blonde was gone, he walked over to the elderly lady.

"Hello, ma'am." He said. It was the woman from the previous day. Her straight, emotionless face grew into a smile.

"Hello, Logan." She said.

Logan looked just as stunned as the woman had the day before. "H-how do you know my name?" He asked.

"When I got home, I told my grand daughter what a nice young man did. She thought it was nice. Well, she was looking through her CD's, when one fell. I picked it up, and it had four young boys on it." She said. She reached into her bag and produced their Big Time Rush album.

"I told her you were the one who did it, and she said I was insane." She laughed. "I'm sorry, I forgot your umbrella." She said.

Logan shook his head. "I can still thank you." He said.

The woman looked confused. "How so?" She asked.

"If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be on a date with the person I've been crushing on for months." He said. He pointed to Kendall.

She smiled. "If he's half as nice as you are, I bet he's perfect." She said.

Logan nodded. A stray tear fell, and he hugged the elderly woman. She hugged back, and when they pulled away, she pointed at Kendall.

"I believe he wants you back at your table." She said.

Logan nodded. "Good bye, ma'am." He said.

"Good bye, Logan." She said. She walked out of the cafe, and Logan joined Kendall back at their table.

"Who was she?" He asked.

"The reason I'm here with you right now." He said simply. He sipped his coffee and smirked at a confused Kendall. 


End file.
